Mentor & Apprentice
by PoisonousWaifu
Summary: Riolu is the apprentice to the Psychic witch, Braixen. She decides to experiment with a new spell that does good things for both of them. This is my first fanfic and first smut so I appreciate any serious critique.


Tree flew by in a blur as I ran as fast as I could through the forest. It was a incredibly sunny summer afternoon and luckily the trees shielded me from the blistering sun. Despite being shaded I was still sweating from moving so fast. I couldn't be late today. Afterall I wouldn't want to let her down.

The Pokemon I was refering to was my mentor, Braixen. She's a young, psychic witch who settled down in an unoccupied cave at the edge of this forest area about 3 years ago. When she first came here the other Pokemon were wary of her because of her strange powers. Understanding the suspicion the others felt towards her, she put her powers to good use. She filled the bushes and trees with all kinds of assorted berries and fruits, purified the water in the streams and ponds, used healing spells to care of the ill, and prevented unwanted trespassers from disturbing the forests' citizens. Just within 2 months she earned the trust of the Pokemon and has become an important Pokemon in this community.

After 5 months of her stay my mother sent me to her cave to give her a gift for all the good work she has done. During my visit she was carefully analyzing me the whole time. As I was leaving she told me that I have the potential to use psychic wizadry. At first I was confused because, being a Riolu, I couldn't learn any Psychic type moves, but she assured me that with proper training I could possibly become as great as her. Possibly. My mother gave me permission to become a part-time apprentice to Miss Braixen.

2 years later I'm still under her apprenticeship. Although I still have much to learn, I have mastered very simple Psychic spells under her training. We've developed a close, almost brother-sister like relationship. I enjoy being learning with her and she has told me many times that she enjoys teaching me. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a bit of a crush on her.

I started to slow down my running as I neared the entrance to her cave. I looked up at the sun and saw I was a bit late. I shrugged it and walked inside the cave. She kept herself in there all day so I doubt she think I'm late. Walking in, the cavern was lit up with a light spell cast by Miss Braixen. On a chair that she made herself she was taping at her wand with paw. Probably making some sort of modifications to it.

"You're late.", she said without looking up.

"Dang it! How'd you know?"

"Your huffing and the sweat rolling down your face says it all my dear child." , she said with a kind yet sly smile. She's always called me child as an affectionate nickname. I always thought it was a little silly since she's pretty young herself. Probably 6-8 years older than me.

"Ah you got me." I took out an apple I had in a small pouch and began eating it. I offered her one, but she turned it down. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to do something different. A new spell I've been working on."

I perked up a little. "What kinda spell?"

"A very special kind of spell, but it's something that you must promise not to tell anyone about."

My curiousity was piqued. "Why? Is it dangerous? Are we gonna commit murder?"

She let out a loud, graceful laugh. "Oh of course not my child."

"Then why do I have to keep it a secret?"

"Oh I think you'll understand once we get started on it."

She got up from chair, stuck her wand into her bushy tail and came near me. "Now can you lie down on your back for me?"

A bit confused I did as she said and got down on my back. "Now can you close your eyes for me?"

Still confused I once again obeyed and close my eyes. "Now spread your legs wide for me."

Even more confused a bit embarrased I spread my legs. I could only hope that she was looking at my privates. Just as I thought that though I suddenly felt a paw rubbing at my crotch. Shocked and embarrased I opened my eyes to see Miss Braixen on her knees pawing at my erecting dick.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes child", she said with a wicked and lustful smile.

"M-miss Braixen what are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you prepped up for the spell."

"What does the spell have to with t-this?"

"Be patient and you'll see."

Miss Briaxen continued jerking off my cock which at this point was fully erect. Red-faced and moaning, I was experiencing a different type of pleasure I've never experienced before. As a boy my age I've definently masturbated by myself a few times, but this felt totally different. Being jerked off by this beautiful Pokemon was something I thought I could only dream about. But here I am getting a paw-job from mentor. The pleasure inside me was building up fast and I grew close to orgasm.

"M-miss Braixen I'm gonna c-cum soon." As soon as I said that though, she stopped her actions and stood up.

"W-why did you stop?" , I asked showing disappointment in my voice.

"Don't worry my child the fun has only just begun." She then took out her wand from her tail and pointed it at my dick.

Saying a spell I've never heard before, her wand emitted a purple light from the tip that went straight to my dick. I closed my eyes scare and unsure of what was happening. After the spell finished doing whatever it was doing I looked down at my crotch. I was shocked to find that my previous 4-inch erection was gone and was replaced with the erection of a full grown male Lucario. Staring with wonder at my new 10-inch cock I heard Miss Braixen start to giggle.

"Oh my this is much better than what I thought it would be."

"M-miss Braixen what's the meaning of this?"

"You see my dear child I care about you very much as my pupil. But during these past 2 years it seems I've grown some strong feelings for you. If I'm feeling down I just remember that I have such a fantastic apprentice and I instantly become happy. I love you my child and I want to show you that love in a way I knew you would enjoy. Of course with you being so young you would have some, don't be offended, handicaps in pleasing me. So I came up with this spell to fix those handicaps. I hope you don't mind but I just wanted to make the most out of the intimate time I would share with you."

I couldn't help but blush violently. My mentor just confessed her feelings for me and wants to have sex with me! I was shocked but happy.

"I don't mind at all Miss Braixen. You should've just said something about this if that's how you really feel. I would be happy to be with you Miss Braixen."

"I'm happy that you accept my feelings child. Now," she said her eyes becoming seductive and smile becoming lustful, "let's get started."

She got back down on her knees with her head near my cock. I could feel her warm breathe breathing on cock causing it to get harder. She stuck her tounge out and gave a long lick from the bottom to the tip of my dick. She then put her lips to the tip giving it little, slopping kisses. Salavia from her mouth ran down my length.

"Oh that feels so good Miss Braixen.", I said with a moan.

"It's about to feel even better."

She then put her mouth over tip and slid down my cock slowly. When she got to about 4 inches she stopped and came back up. She continued to do this and went farther down each time.

"Oooh keep doing that Miss Braixen." I put my paw on her head and started to gently pet her, encouraging her to keep going.

With a deep murr she continued doing what she was doing except going much faster. It felt like she was going at the speed of sound as she went up and down. Soon she was deep-throating my cock and as she was at the hilt she started to swirl her tounge around my length. My new cock must have given me more self control because I would've come right then.

She then came back up and took my dick out, my cock shining with her salivia. "Put your paws on my head and fuck my face."

I did as she said, putting both my paws on the top of her head and began pushing her down. I don't know why but forcing her down felt amazing. Every so often she would mumble "faster" with my cock in her mouth and I would speed up a bit. I was nearing my orgasm and I started to go even faster. I might've been hurting her but my mind was too hazy to care at the moment. I then slammed her head down all the way down my cock

"Oooooh I'm coming~!" I squirted loads and loads of my warm seed down her. The feeling of each load going through my cock and squirting into her mouth felt amazing. Because I was so deep in her throat I could feel her swallowing my gunk. After I finished I took my paws off her head and let her get off my dick. When she came up she didn't have any cum left in her mouth.

"Sorry I was so forceful on you Miss Braixen."

"Don't worry my child your cum was so warm and delicious. If I could I would drink the cum from cock everyday." She then got off her knees and stood over me. From this angle I could see her pussy. It looked very arousing and almost cute with all the juices overflowing from it. She must've gotten really wet from the oral she gave me"

"Now it's time for the main event." She then got on top of me with her pussy just a few inches.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity my child?"

"Yes Miss Braixen."

"Please lose the formality my child. Just call me Braixen."

Braixen then went down and the tip of my cock entered her. Slowly she went further down, moaning the whole time, until my cock was in her. She then came back up and slam back down. Getting into this rhythm she kept bouncing on my cock. Being inside her felt like heaven. Her soft pussy kept hugging my cock as if asking cum. Pre kept squirting out of me and made for some nice lubrication. Her liquids kept pouring on me and out of her pussy.

"Oh child it feels so good to finally have your cock inside me."

"It feels good to be inside you to Braixen."

Our sex felt absolutely amazing. For some reason though something felt a bit off. Maybe it was my testosterone kicking in, but I wanted to be the one in charge.

"B-Braixen can take charge?"

"Of course my child."

She got off me and layed down on the floor. She spread her legs wide for me showing off her dripping pussy. I didn't hesitate at all to get started. I sunk my cock back into her pussy and got to work. My hips started moving in a frenzy trying to find a good rhythm. Once I got that rhythm going I sped up like crazy. Braixen started moaning really loudly encouraging me to go faster. No matter how fast I went though it seemed like it wasn't enough for her. I started to tire out really fast and slowed down a bit. Even though I wanted Braixen to enjoy this I just couldn't find the power to go on.

"A-ah please go faster! Riolu please go faster!"

I perked up a bit at hearing my name. Not once has Braixen ever called me by name. Hearing this must have caused a spark to light up inside me because I gained some newfound strength. My hips went at super sonic speed as I plunged my cock into her over and over again. I must have hit a special spot because she soon started moaning incredibly loud.

"Oh Riolu I'm cumming!"

Her pussy sprayed what seems like gallons of her liquids all over my cock. This feeling brought me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Oh B-Braixen I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Riolu I must advise that you don't cum inside me for there might be unwanted consequences."

Understanding what she meant I nodded my head and pulled out my cock. I started jerking off over Braixen and stared at how sexy and beautiful she was. Seeing her like this brought me to orgasm and I started to cum. I squirted loads and loads of cum all over her gorgeous body. I squirted it over her thighs, her chest, her face, all over her. It felt like I had been cumming for 10 minutes when I finally stopped. Braixen was covered in my cum and looked very happy as she started to lick some off. I collapsed on her cum covered body and crawled up to her face.

"I love you Braixen.", I said as I kissed her.

A little suprised at my sudden action she quickly returned the kiss. "I love you too Riolu."

Afterwords we cleaned each other up and I got ready to leave. Despite not feeling like it, time went by pretty fast and it was almost night. Knowing my mother would be upset with me if I stayed out too late, Braixen sent me off. 

"Hey Braixen can I come here tomorrow?"

"Of my course my little apprentice. You're always welcome to come here."

Giving me a kiss on the forehead she whispered, "Maybe we'll start to work on a spell that can allow to cum inside me without consequences."

A bit excited I giggled and went off to my home, waving back at Braixen.


End file.
